Meia Noite
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Draco vai às masmorras numa hora em que não devia... SLASH, Snape e Draco, spoilers de Half Blood Prince


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence unicamente a J.K.Rowling.

Notas da autora: Continuação de 'Revelações'. Pra quem já leu, não sei se tinha ficado claro, mas Draco e Snape já são amantes. Para os que não leram, aviso: YAOI/SLASH entre Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy.

E também, spoilers de Half-Blood Prince 

A todos que deixaram review, muito obrigado, me incentivaram muito, todas vocês! Nesta fic, eu fui mais longe...

Já passava de meia noite quando um vulto percorria os corredores escuros e desertos de Hogwarts. Caminhava a passos leves, porém velozes. Alcançava agora as escadas, e pôs-se a descer, passando direto por todos os andares, até alcançar os degraus de pedra, que levavam ao nível mais baixo da escola. Quando passava pelos últimos degraus, ouviu um barulho vindo de longe, que se tornava cada vez mais alto. Virou a cabeça e viu um quadro na parede ao lado, onde um bruxo velho e corpulento corria em sua direção, a galope. O enorme cavalo branco relinchou, e o bruxo, empunhando uma espada, clamou em voz grossa e potente:

- Então ousa andar por aí a essa hora? Quanta insolência, jovem!

- Cale-se! - o garoto resmungou, irritado pelos gritos do bruxo, que poderiam denunciá-lo. Ele apressou os passos, deixando para trás os avisos exagerados do quadro, e chegou ao corredor mais sombrio de Hogwarts. Aquele que conduzia às masmorras.

Ele aproximou-se de uma porta e bateu três vezes. Ela se abriu e por trás surgiu um bruxo alto, completamente vestido de negro e de olhos igualmente escuros.

- Professor!

- Sr. Malfoy. O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora? - Snape perguntou sem parecer surpreso

Draco foi entrando na sala sem ser convidado. Vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts sem sua capa de Sonserina, e estremeceu sob o ar gelado da sala. As masmorras eram o lugar mais frio de toda a escola. Olhando em volta, ele notou armários de poções abertos, e a mesa de mogno de professor coberta de papéis. Uma tocha ardia em cada parede, iluminando o ambiente sem exageros. Snape provavelmente estivera trabalhando.

- Então? Por que está aqui?

Havia um indício de impaciência na voz de Snape, e Draco lhe lançou um olhar ansioso.

- Eu só estava passando e resolvi parar pra te ver.

O professor de poções ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O senhor estava passando?

O jovem Malfoy olhava nervoso para os lados e cruzou os braços para se proteger do frio cortante. Sabia que Snape o analisava agora com toda sua habilidade em legilimência. Procurou se acalmar e encará-lo propriamente. Deparou-se com o olhar agudo que conhecia bem, que era capaz de enxergá-lo sem precisar de legilimência alguma.

- Sr. Malfoy - Snape avisou com frieza - Sugiro que volte ao seu dormitório antes que eu me arrependa e lhe tire no mínimo 20 pontos.

- O senhor não acredita em mim?

- Não. Agora, ande. Pra fora. - Snape ordenou, segurando a porta aberta para o aluno sair.

Draco franziu a testa. Sentia-se indignado com a atitude de Snape. Porém, nem toda a sua teimosia o faria discutir agora com o professor de poções. Com passos decididos, ele rumou para fora da sala, sob o olhar desdenhoso de Snape. De repente, parou. Não deveria ter esperado que Severus acreditasse tão facilmente em suas palavras... mas o mestre das poções também não deveria pensar que Malfoy desistiria tão rápido de qualquer que fosse seu objetivo.

- Professor... - ele começou com cautela - esqueci de lhe dizer. Preciso de uma nova Poção do Sonho. A outra terminou.

Snape o observou por um instante e Draco sustentou o olhar.

- Não me parece que tenha sequer usado a poção que lhe dei, sr.Malfoy.

- E por que não? - Draco indagou com desafio

Snape aproximou-se, perfurando-o com os olhos.

- Acha que pode me fazer de idiota, não é? Já se olhou no espelho, Malfoy?

As palavras deixaram Draco sem reação. Porque Snape o acusava assim? Sentiu-se profundamente ofendido pelo tratamento rude que recebia.

- Como assim? - questionou, mal contendo o tremor de raiva na voz.

Snape não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, pegou sua varinha e olhou na direção de sua mesa, parecendo procurar algo. Finalmente, ergueu a mão e disse:

- _Accio xícara._

Uma pequena xícara de café veio flutuando direto para a mão de Snape, que imediatamente a pegou e murmurou um feitiço. A xícara transfigurou-se num espelho retangular de tamanho mediano.

O jovem Malfoy, que observava tudo sem entender nada, só pôde ficar mais surpreso quando o espelho foi posto na sua frente. Snape o olhava com impaciência.

- Olhe bem - ordenou em tom baixo

Decidido a não contrariá-lo, o jovem mirou sua imagem refletida na superfície cristalina. Nada viu de diferente. Apenas os olhos de um azul quase transparente, e o rosto pálido e pontudo, como sempre. Talvez um pouco mais pálido que de costume. Irritado, ergueu o rosto para encarar o professor, mas este posicionou-se por trás dele, ainda segurando o espelho na frente. De modo que agora, Draco via sua própria imagem e a de Snape atrás, olhando fixamente para ele.

- Diga-me. As olheiras ainda estão aí, ou seria imaginação minha? - ele perguntou suavemente

- Acho que estão aí... - Draco respondeu, hesitante.

- Então - Snape indagou com falso interesse - está sugerindo que minha poção é falha, sr. Malfoy?

O sonserino não soube o que responder. Maldito fosse Snape com sua impecável inteligência. Tinha de ser sempre tão rigoroso? Não podia deixar esses detalhes passarem, em vez de sempre encurralá-lo sem deixar saída?

_Afinal_, Draco pensou aborrecido, _vim aqui para outras coisas!_

Mas também, uma das coisas que mais adorava em Severus Snape era a sua precisão, objetividade, sua lógica...

Despertou dos pensamentos com o barulho da xícara que Snape colocava de volta sobre a mesa. Nem tinha notado quando o professor destransfigurara a xícara.

- Não vou lhe dar outra poção, sr. Malfoy - a voz era decidida, porém, para Draco, soou também meio cansada

Ele nada respondeu, apenas encarava o professor em silêncio revoltado.

- Você desperdiçou a outra - Snape afirmou, recuperando a postura impassível.

Draco abaixou levemente a cabeça; contato visual com Snape agora lhe seria fatal. Não havia mais argumentos em sua defesa, e agora Severus o mandaria sair de lá, e faria isso com tamanha indiferença que o garoto tremeu só de imaginar.

De súbito, irritou-se. Snape sempre o humilhava. E ele, Draco Malfoy, implorava. Inconcebível! Não suportou mais um segundo naquela sala, diante do olhar áspero que o censurava, e virou-se para sair. Batia os pés com força no chão, numa postura infantil e mimada. A raiva de ter sido questionado até se calar queimava-o. Então, sentiu dedos longos agarrarem seu pulso, e instintivamente tentou se livrar. O professor de poções o reteve, e ele o encarou, furioso. Mais uma vez fez força para se soltar, e foi inútil. Já estava disposto a gritar ou mesmo recorrer à varinha, mas algo na expressão de Snape o impediu. O mestre das poções o olhava seriamente, sem censura, sem desdém, sem sarcasmo. Só olhava.

- Eu sei que você tem vagado pelos corredores à noite.

- E daí?

- O que está tramando, Draco? - Snape não pôde esconder a preocupação na voz

Malfoy cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos, que tinham um brilho desafiador.

- Já disse que não é da sua conta.

Snape sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Que interessante. Você entra na minha sala a essa hora, sem autorização, para me pedir uma poção que não vai adiantar porque você sequer tem se deitado para dormir. Mas o que você tem aprontado não é da minha conta.

- Você sabe o que eu tenho que fazer! - Draco gritou, perplexo.

Snape lhe lançou um olhar tão gélido que Draco sentiu sua pele encolher.

- Dez pontos a menos pelo desrespeito. - ele declarou calmamente - e não estou disposto a deixá-lo quebrar as regras que quiser para realizar seus planos.

O sonserino arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar. Foi um choque enorme. Como Snape ousava interferir assim com seus planos? Não sabia que ele seguia ordens de... superiores? Deveria estar ajudando. Deveria cobri-lo quando precisava passar por cima das regras!

_É um traidor._

Mas não tinha ido lá para discutir essas coisas...

_Ele quer e vai atrapalhar!_

Queria agarrar Severus.

- Então... – ele balbuciou, desorientado – o senhor realmente não está do nosso lado...

- Draco – Snape falou, e para surpresa do sonserino, o tom de voz era tranqüilo, quase confortante – não é minha intenção interferir no seu dever. Mas não quero que descuide da sua saúde.

- O senhor está esquecendo – o jovem falou, com um sorriso amargurado – que se eu falhar, não haverá saúde alguma para cuidar.

Snape aproximou-se e o encarou com um brilho tão decidido no olhar que chegava a ser paranóico. Draco sentiu arrepios na espinha.

- E você, garoto, está se esquecendo da promessa que eu fiz.

O jovem o olhava, intrigado. Não sabia onde Snape queria chegar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Draco. Ouça o que eu lhe digo. Não adianta sair por aí, no meio da noite, tramando coisas. Está se precipitando. E se arriscando. Quanto tempo acha que vai levar até que outros professores o descubram?

O rapaz empertigou-se, arrogante, e cruzou os braços.

- Até agora, eu soube me esquivar muito bem deles.

Um lampejo de impaciência cruzou os olhos de Snape. Ele avançou calmamente para cima de Draco, que recuou e recuou até bater numa parede. Olhou assustado para cima, para o rosto que o intimidava.

- Mas como é teimoso! Eu o proíbo, sr. Malfoy. Se eu descobrir que tem rastejado por aí pela noite, como uma cobra, vai servir detenções até o fim do ano!

Draco ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nada, mas com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Snape estava tão próximo que quase o prendia contra a parede fria. Em contraste, toda a sua pele queimava como se ácido corresse por suas veias... arregalou os olhos ao ser pressionado mais ainda contra a parede e estremeceu sob o olhar agudo... Snape lentamente inclinou-se sobre ele, puxando seu rosto para cima... ele partiu os lábios sem hesitar para a língua áspera, reprimindo um gemido que ameaçou escapar. Não se entregaria tão facilmente, pensou com malícia. Respondeu ao beijo, sua língua encontrando a de Severus, tentando forçá-la a recuar, enquanto envolvia possessivamente o pescoço do bruxo. Snape apenas o beijou com mais voracidade e desceu com as mãos até seus quadris estreitos, puxando-o mais para perto, e desta vez Draco gemeu quando sentiu algo rígido roçar contra si. Irritado pela demonstração de fraqueza, Draco mordeu o lábio inferior de Snape, e umas poucas gotas de sangue pingaram.

Snape partiu o beijo e segurou seus quadris com tanta força que o garoto teve certeza de que ficariam hematomas. Draco encolheu-se diante do sorriso frio de Snape.

- Está muito nervosinho, Malfoy. – ele afirmou em tom de pouco caso, enquanto pegava sua varinha. Draco tentou fazer o mesmo, mas não teve tempo. Ele só viu a varinha apontada para seus braços, e o comando de Snape.

- Imobillus.

Horrorizado, ele percebeu que não podia mexer os braços. O mestre das poções aproximou-se e o segurou pelos pulsos, ergueu seus braços e encostou-os contra a parede.

- É melhor que fique assim. Quietinho.

Draco estremeceu. Não era de raiva.

Ignorando o olhar irado que o jovem Malfoy lhe lançava, Snape levantou seu queixo e o beijou bruscamente, partindo à força os lábios finos, segurando a cintura de Draco com a outra mão. O sonserino contorceu-se, abriu aboca para protestar, e só pôde emitir um gemido de súplica, pois Severus devorava sua boca e deslizava a mão por dentro de sua camisa, pela cintura, pela barriga, numa carícia rude, que era típica de Snape, e que lhe causava arrepios pelo corpo inteiro. Num último apelo, ele cerrou os dentes sobre o lábio já machucado de Severus. O professor o encarou.

- Se me morder mais uma vez, vou imobilizá-lo por completo – ameaçou, e depois, sorriu com sarcasmo – mas acho que você iria gostar disso. Não é, Malfoy? – Snape provocou, apalpando-o pelo tronco todo, deslizando os dedos pelas costelas, subindo até o pescoço pálido, apertando-o com força até que ficassem marcas, deixando Draco sem fôlego por um instante, mas o garoto não se importava mais. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo-se mais ainda, pois o mestre das poções tinha razão. Ele adorava sua posição indefesa diante dele. Snape sentiu Draco tremer violentamente em seus braços ao descer as mãos pelas costas lisas do aluno, e o abraçou com força. Draco sentiu-se frustrado por não poder mexer os braços e retribuir o gesto. Queria agarrar Severus. Moveu os quadris para frente, contra o corpo que o abraçava, numa ânsia por contato, e tornou a sentir a rigidez de Snape.

- _Professor_... – sussurrou, com a voz fraca. Mordeu os lábios e olhou para cima; Snape o olhava fixamente.

- Draco – ele disse com sinceridade – pode me chamar pelo nome, se quiser.

O sonserino tinha os olhos escurecidos de desejo.

- Eu prefiro professor... – sorriu, erguendo a cabeça para beijar Snape. Para ser beijado, na verdade. Foi atendido, desta vez com mais gentileza. Enquanto a língua de Severus acariciava sua boca, as mãos pousavam em seu rosto, e ele fechou os olhos, a boca entreaberta, sentindo o corpo formigar. O beijo lânguido e o suave deslizar de dedos pelo seu rosto o estavam entorpecendo... e ele queria mais... em seu baixo ventre, a pressão estava insuportável...e seus braços doíam de tanto ficarem naquela posição. Draco tentou inutilmente move-los. Abriu os olhos abruptamente ao sentir os lábios do professor o deixarem, mas logo Severus beijava seu pescoço, a língua áspera sobre sua pele, bem devagar, _ah, é enlouquecedor, maldito Snape e suas habilidades, eu vou morrer... _Draco pensou, e inclinou-se para trás, gemendo, atordoado de prazer, e quando a língua morna alcançou sua nuca, suas pernas ameaçaram ceder. Snape o amparou com um braço e continuou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço pálido do aluno, enquanto Draco mexia incessantemente seus quadris de encontro a ele. Os gemidos do garoto agora tinham um leve tom de desespero, e Snape, em seu prazer sádico, aproveitou-se da situação. Sabia o que seu pequeno amante queria, e, embora não demonstrasse, tinha a intenção de lhe dar. Draco virava a cabeça de um lado pro outro, inquieto, enquanto os dedos longos e experientes de Snape lhe faziam uma carícia insuportável pela base da espinha. Ele teve um espasmo tão violento que o fez abrir os olhos, abruptamente.

- Snape, pare de brincadeira! Está me provocando!

O mestre das poções ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando hilária a súbita explosão do garoto. Obviamente, planejara isso. Pois Draco era impaciente. Gostava de ensiná-lo a ter mais calma.

Gostava de vê-lo implorar.Draco Malfoy implorando. Dependendo.

Ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Snape, Draco gelou até os ossos.

- Então, Draco. Diga-me o que quer. Estou ouvindo. – ele pediu, suavemente.

Draco o encarou com ódio explícito, mas não pareceu afetá-lo.

- Você sabe!

- Talvez. Mas preciso da confirmação – Snape sussurrou em seu ouvido, e seus pelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram, e Draco fechou os olhos...

- _Por favor_...

- Sim, Draco? – a voz de Snape era rouca, ele encostava a boca, bem de leve, quase sem tocar, na nuca do garoto. As mãos desciam vagarosamente pela cintura estreita.

- EU QUERO QUE ME MASTURBE, NÃO É ÓBVIO! – ele gritou, finalmente.

Snape imediatamente tapou a boca do aluno com a mão.

- Fale um pouco mais alto, Malfoy. Potter não ouviu.

Draco resmungou algo inaudível enquanto Snape desabotoava suas calças, abaixando-as até a altura dos joelhos. Calou-se assim que a mão do amante tocou suas pernas, afagando a parte interna das coxas. Ele mexeu os quadris para frente, arqueando as costas, enquanto as mãos de Severus aproximavam-se lentamente de onde ele mais queria. De olhos entreabertos, ele percebeu os olhos escuros fixos nele. Mesmo quando a tortura acabou e Snape finalmente o tocou no lugar certo, movendo as mãos de cima para baixo, de baixo pra cima, em ritmo crescente, o contato visual não foi quebrado um segundo sequer. Agora gemia sem parar, os quadris inquietos, sob a carícia ágil e firme de Severus. Sentiu que não poderia mais suportar. Fechou os olhos, consciente do olhar do amante ainda sobre si, mas não se importou. Gostava de saber que Snape o observava durante seu êxtase. Sentiu os músculos se contraírem, um espasmo percorreu todo o seu corpo, depois relaxou completamente. Ficou um tempo assim, ofegando, o corpo meio dormente, e só tornou a abrir os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Snape.

- _Finite Incantatem._

Com os braços livres, ele imediatamente puxou para si o professor de poções e pousou a cabeça em seu peito. Snape afagou seus cabelos, e ele murmurou, com a voz ainda rouca.

- Agora, deixe-me fazer o mesmo pelo senhor.

Snape ergueu seu rosto, ficou olhando para ele, e Draco corou, pois havia uma rara gentileza naquele modo de Snape olhá-lo.

- Outro dia, Draco. Já é tarde. Você tem que voltar.

Malfoy afastou-se bruscamente.

- Como assim? Você pode e eu não?

- Está surdo? Eu disse que é tarde.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso que considerava sedutor, mas que na visão de Severus Snape, era um sinal óbvio de trama.

O jovem aproximou-se, olhando-o nos olhos, e ergueu uma mão pálida para afagar seu rosto. Os dedos magros deslizaram pelos cabelos negros, os quais, segundo metade da escola, eram oleosos e tinham cheiro ruim. Draco gostava das mechas oleosas. Quanto ao cheiro, não passava de boato criado por fofoqueiros. Seu orgulho de estar com o temível mestre das poções era justificável, Draco pensava, observando a expressão relaxada de Severus sob suas carícias.

_Apenas eu tenho esse privilégio. Para o resto, só há indiferença e respostas afiadas._

- Draco – Snape disse, afastando gentilmente a mão do aluno – acho bom você ir logo.

- Por favor, deixe-me ficar... – Malfoy pediu, e Snape notou um leve tom de ansiedade na voz. Estudou o rosto pálido por um instante, antes de falar.

- Não posso. Se sair daqui amanhã de manhã, vai ser suspeito.

- Eu vou antes de amanhecer. – Draco teimou.

- Não, não discuta.

- Por favor! – o sonserino implorou, e abraçou com força o bruxo mais alto.

Snape se viu sem reação. Porque diabos o garoto estava tão desesperado? Eles tinham um acordo, sabiam que não era possível dormir juntos. E porque, em nome de Merlin, Draco estava agarrado a ele como se ele fosse sumir de um segundo pro outro?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. Ele sentiu que o corpo junto ao seu tremia. Com as mãos sobre os ombros de Draco, ele o afastou um pouco e o sacudiu de leve.

- Qual é o problema, menino? – perguntou, sem conseguir ocultar a impaciência na voz. Não era muito hábil em confortar as pessoas.

- Eu só quero dormir aqui!

- E porque quer tanto isso?

Draco olhou para os lados com nervosismo. Quando falou, sua voz saiu baixa e hesitante.

- Com você, talvez não haja pesadelos.

Snape estreitou os olhos, olhando incrédulo para o aluno. Draco percebeu e se encolheu. No entanto, o olhar opressivo sobre ele foi insuportável, e ele resolveu falar de uma vez.

- Certo! A outra poção dos sonhos não adiantou, pois eu não dormi essas noites. Usei-as para pensar...planejar o que fazer sobre...você sabe! Mas agora, eu preciso realmente dormir, e você se recusa a me preparar outra... Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo coisas...

Snape ouviu tudo, consciente do horror e da exaustão nos olhos de Draco. Não conseguia se decidir se sacudia violentamente o garoto para ver se algum juízo entrava naquela cabeça oca, ou se o colocava no colo até dormir.

Optou pelo caminho do meio.

- Draco – falou com severidade – sua condição está patética. Está claramente mais abatido e mais magro. Serei forçado a mandá-lo direto para Madame Pomfrey?

O sonserino arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

- Não pode fazer isso, ela vai me encher de perguntas!

- Sim, eu posso – Snape falou com tranqüilidade – se continuar insistindo em negligenciar sua saúde.

Draco cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o professor por um bom tempo, num misto de desafio e espanto, pois Snape não estava sendo tão duro quanto era de se esperar. Severus sustentou o olhar, mas logo se virou e foi até o armário de poções que tinha num canto da sala. Abriu-o, e de lá tirou um pequeno frasco, contendo um líquido borbulhante cor de gelo.

- Vou lhe dar a poção. Mas Draco – avisou – se não a usar direito desta vez, eu vou saber, e tomarei providências.

Draco agradeceu timidamente e pegou a poção. Snape se dirigia à porta para abri-la, quando percebeu que Draco não o seguia. Rolando os olhos, ele voltou e pegou o braço do aluno, e o arrastou para fora, ignorando seus protestos. Ao chegarem na porta, Draco o puxou para baixo e o beijou avidamente. Snape partiu o beijo, agarrou seus pulsos e o puxou para dentro tão bruscamente que Draco bateu com a cabeça na parede.

- Você é retardado, Malfoy? – falou, furioso.

- Foi um beijo rápido – Draco defendeu-se com convicção.

Algo mudou no olhar de Snape. Ele se aproximou e ergueu o rosto do aluno.

- O que eu faço com você?

Draco fechou os olhos, deixando o arrepio familiar percorrê-lo por inteiro.

- O que quiser...


End file.
